


Keeping Cool

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 313: SummertimeWarnings:Semi-public sex, whingy!Draco, silliness.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Keeping Cool

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 313: Summertime
> 
> **Warnings:** Semi-public sex, whingy!Draco, silliness. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Keeping Cool

~

“Fine,” Draco concedes. “This wasn’t a bad idea.” 

Harry grins. “Told you. This is a great place to spend hot summertime afternoons.” 

Draco leans his head back, closing his eyes. “It helps that we’ve no company.” 

“Well, with the Weasleys in Romania visiting Charlie, it’s a shame to have their pond go to waste.” 

“True.” Draco opens one eye. “You know the other thing we shouldn’t waste? Privacy.” 

Harry cocks an eyebrow. “Why? What could you possibly want to do with me without having an audience?” 

“Come over here and I’ll show you.” 

Harry wastes no time swimming to him. 

~

They move languidly, Draco wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, Harry pressing him against the edge of the pond, slowly fingering him in preparation. 

Draco’s mewls drive Harry mad, and he’s so focussed on taking Draco apart that it doesn’t register when he sees someone in the distance. 

It takes Draco stiffening his arms for him to notice. “Someone’s coming!” he hisses. 

“Apparently it’s not me,” Harry grumbles, floating away from Draco. 

“Hey, Harry!” Ron looks sunburnt and happy. “We returned early to spend a bit of summertime at home. Brilliant, yeah?” 

“Brilliant,” bites out Draco. 

Harry smiles weakly. “Great.” 

~

By the time Ron returns in swim trunks, Harry and Draco have retrieved theirs, and Harry’s cock is _mostly_ under control. 

Ron’s chatty about the trip, and not even Draco’s monosyllabic responses shut him up. When Molly, Arthur, and Ginny join them, Draco’s clearly done. 

“Thanks for the wonderful summertime afternoon,” he says. “But I’ve an evening engagement.” 

“Shame,” mutters Ron. 

Harry coughs. “I’ll see Draco off.” 

Draco hums as they walk away. “Weren’t you supposed to _get_ me off?” 

“Can I come by later?” Harry asks. 

Draco smirks. “No idea. _Can_ you?” 

Sighing, Harry kisses him. “See you later.” 

~

By the time Harry extricates himself from the Burrow, it’s late, but he still goes to Draco’s.

Draco’s Floo’s open and, stumbling into his flat, Harry looks around. 

Draco emerges from the bathroom wearing low-slung sleep pants, and the sight of his hipbones makes Harry’s mouth water. “There you are! I waited for ages, then decided to take a shower to wash off the summertime grime and—oof!” 

Harry presses him up against the wall and kisses him until they’re moaning into each other’s mouths. “You’ll need another shower,” Harry growls against his mouth before steering him towards the bedroom. 

~

Harry can’t manage languid this time. He’s been on edge for hours, so after only cursory preparation, he starts thrusting.

Draco’s with him, arching his back to take Harry deeper, panting and begging him for ‘more’, ‘harder’, and ‘faster’. 

When they’re done, they’re both panting, spent. 

Draco gropes for his wand, casting a Cooling Charm. The summertime heat doesn't fade. “Ugh, I’m hot already,” he whinges. 

“Another shower?” suggests Harry.

“We’d only fuck in there, too.” Draco hums. “We could return to the Weasley pond.” 

“It’s almost midnight!” 

“Which means we won’t have company.” 

“We can’t!” 

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry growls. 

~

The Weasley’s pond looks different by moonlight, more surreal, sinister. Harry clears his throat. “This may not be a good idea—”

Draco pushes past him and, stripping, slips into the water. He sighs. “Salazar, it’s perfect.” 

Biting his lip, Harry hesitates, but when Draco begins floating on his back, his body glowing in the moonlight, Harry can’t resist. He shucks his kit and gets in. 

The cool water is the perfect remedy for the summertime heat, and floating over to Draco, Harry pulls him into a slow, sweet kiss. 

Things begin heating up when someone says, “Oi! What the—Harry?”

~

By the time they sort everything out, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny are standing around the pond, and Draco’s cowering behind Harry as he explains they were hot and wanted to take a swim.

“Of course you’re welcome to use the pond whenever, dears,” says Molly. “But ever since the war, we put up wards—”

“Right. Sorry.” Harry coughs. “We’ll go—”

“Oh no. Summertime seems extra hot this year.” Molly smiles. “Stay as long as you like. We’ll just…head back to bed.” 

Ron lingers for a moment. “Just, um, put up Privacy Charms, yeah?” he says, face red. “Thanks.” 

~

Privacy Charm up, Harry spins, embracing Draco. “We’ve permission to fuck now.”

But Draco’s withdrawing, shaking his head. “I can’t.” 

Harry raises as eyebrow. “Because?”

“Because they know we’re here! And they know what we’re doing.” 

“Which is a problem how?” Harry asks flatly.

“It’s creepy.” Draco shudders. “Let’s return to mine.” 

“I thought the summertime weather made it too hot there?”

“It could be cooler by now.” Draco hums. “Or we could shower together.” 

“I suggested that earlier.” Harry knows his tone’s sharp, but he can’t help it. 

Draco huffs. “You can stay, but I’m leaving.” And he Disapparates.

~

When Harry gets to Draco’s, he hears the shower. Shaking his head, he drops his clothes, moving towards the bathroom. 

“Knew I should’ve adjusted my wards,” Draco huffs the moment Harry enters the shower. 

“So why didn’t you?” Harry asks, grasping Draco’s hips and pulling him backward so he can grind his erection against him. 

Draco snorts.

“Maybe because you’re gagging for me to fuck you. Summertime, wintertime, anytime,” Harry murmurs. “Admit it.” 

“I admit nothing,” Draco snaps, but he pushes his arse back against Harry’s cock nevertheless.

“Mmhm.” Harry smirks, licking his shoulder. “Here or bed?”

Draco hums. “Bed.”

~

Once there, Draco climbs on top of him. Smirking at Harry, he says, “I’ll be cooler this way,” and, after a kiss that leaves Harry gasping, he positions Harry’s cock at his entrance, and sits down.

Harry moans, bucking up mindlessly as Draco rides him with abandon, head thrown back. Summertime moonlight spilling in through the window makes him glow. 

When Draco comes, he’s gorgeous, all muscle and lithe sinew. Harry’s orgasm crashes over him just as Draco trembles through his own.

Afterwards, they curl together. “Too hot?” Harry asks.

“Just right, actually.”

Smiling, Harry holds him close. “Me, too.” 

~


End file.
